Theodore Lloyd
Theodore Lloyd is the son of Jackie Halifax and Isaac Lloyd. Biography Early Life Theodore was born to Jackie Halifax and Isaac Lloyd. Jackie went into labor during Lauren Grady's championship Quidditch match and he was born almost immediately following his aunt's victory. He was taken on hikes through the Forbidden Forest almost daily by his parents, safely strapped to Isaac's back. He quickly developed a love for the outdoors. He also enjoyed playing with his cousins, as well as the children of his parents' friends. One night, he followed his mother into the woods without her knowledge and encountered Augustus Halifax. Later that night, Theo witnessed his grandfather's death, which allowed him to see thestrals. He was often anxious around them and began to suffer from vivid nightmares that could not be mitigated by any potions. His father began teaching him how to build from a young age, and Theo was soon fascinated by the craft. Instead of attending school, he stayed with his parents as they worked. One day, Alice Clearwater brought her children over to his home so that she could keep tabs on the family. Theo quickly forged a strong friendship with Maggie and Westley Clearwater. Hogwarts Years First Year Theo was sorted into Gryffindor. He was very excited to be at Hogwarts, though he had a difficult time adjusting to a classroom setting. He tried to befriend his roommates, but they thought he was annoying and resented him for keeping them awake. He frequently wrote letters to Maggie and Westley throughout the year. He became a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The captain disliked Theo, but respected him slightly after he easily completed his hazing, which involved leaving him alone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest at night. Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Theo is sweet and cheerful. He is inquisitive and loves to learn; he picks up new skills fairly quickly. He has a lot of energy and tends to be easily distracted. He comes across as intense, but can be very gentle. He is courageous and often seems unconcerned about danger. He is willing to work hard for his goals and is passionate in everything he does. He has issues in some social situations. He sometimes had difficulty telling whether or not someone likes him. However, he is empathetic and can usually tell when others are hurt or struggling. He comes across as naive and sometimes acts childishly. Due to his relatively isolated upbringing, he knows little about the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. He loves spending time with friends and family but is capable of independence; he enjoys being alone at times. He is somewhat distrustful of authority and fears the Ministry. Due to his upbeat attitude, most do not realize that he holds slightly cynical beliefs. He sees humans as being no more than animals, and animals as being no more than sentient blends of organs. He still loves life and wants to bring happiness to all living things. He greatly fears death, feeling that it is completely unpredictable and inevitable. He suffers from terrible nightmares and often does not sleep, but he is used to it and his tiredness rarely affects his attitude. Theo is very anxious about bringing harm to anyone or anything. He is terrified of becoming evil, even though he is not completely sure what makes someone such. He believes that thestrals can somehow sense malevolence and that they eat those they deem to be evil. He hates violence in any form and is extremely pacifistic; he will not even hurt someone in self-defense. Abilities and Skills * Building: Theo has learned woodworking and blacksmithing from his father. He greatly enjoys making things and is fairly good at it, despite his clumsiness. * Athletics: Theo excels at climbing and hiking. He can move through the forest with ease, regardless of whether he is on the ground or in the trees. He is rather muscular from the work he does with his parents. * Animal handling: He has learned how to train and care for animals from his mother. He can ride thestrals and hippogriffs, train owls, and care for livestock. He is currently taming a Niffler, but has had some trouble curbing her natural thieving tendencies. * Wilderness survival: Theo knows how to make fire, forage for food, and navigate wilderness. He tends to feel at home in nature. * Transfiguration: He is studying very hard in Transfiguration because he wishes to become an Animagus. * Music: Theo can play the guitar and read music. * Astronomy: He loves astronomy and enjoys learning about it from his grandmother. He often stargazes when he cannot sleep. He tries making star charts, though his drawing skills aren't great. * Quidditch: Theo enjoys flying and has a decent amount of Quidditch experience, but does not have a particular aptitude for the sport and dislikes the competitive aspects. He became a Keeper after being unable to handle the violence of being a Beater. * Academics: Theo's grades are mediocre and he is not very intellectual. He is easily distracted and would rather do things than read about them. Possessions * Wand: A rowan wand with a unicorn hair core. The wood comes from the tree inhabited by Rowan's colony; no other wand has been made from this tree. The wand was partially crafted by Isaac. * High quality broom and Quidditch equipment * Enchanted compass * Many stuffed animals (the majority are lions) * Pets ** Owl: Offspring of Lilith and Moran. Runt of the litter, slightly sickly. ** Sparkles: A troublesome Niffler than Theo is trying to tame. * Instruments ** Guitar: Made for a child ** Drum set * Star charts * Hat, gloves, and scarf: Made by Maggie * Plant that blooms when it rains * Books ** Required textbooks ** Edible plant guide ** Dragon guide ** Transfiguration books focused on Animagi Relationships Lineage Category:Characters Category:Future Category:Halifax Category:Half-bloods Category:Forbidden Forest inhabitants Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Category:Quidditch players Category:Beaters